


6 months, 8 days, 12 hours

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Songspiration [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Mutual Pining, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Jackson and Mark broke up but they were pining for each other.





	1. Song

> **6, 8, 12 by Brian McKnight**
> 
>  
> 
> Ooh, ooh
> 
> Do you ever think about me?
> 
> Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?
> 
> In the middle of the night when you're awake,
> 
> Are you calling out for me?
> 
>  
> 
> Do you ever reminisce?
> 
> I can't believe I'm acting like this
> 
> I know it's crazy
> 
> How I still can feel your kiss
> 
>  
> 
> It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours
> 
> Since you went away
> 
> I miss you so much and I don't know what to say
> 
> I should be over you
> 
> I should know better but it's just not the case
> 
> It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours
> 
> Since you went away
> 
>  
> 
> Do you ever ask about me?
> 
> Do your friends still tell you what to do?
> 
> Every time the phone rings,
> 
> Do you wish it was me calling you?
> 
>  
> 
> Do you still feel the same?
> 
> Or has time put out the flame?
> 
> I miss you
> 
> Is everything okay?
> 
>  
> 
> It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours
> 
> Since you went away
> 
> I miss you so much and I don't know what to say
> 
> I should be over you
> 
> I should know better but it's just not the case
> 
> It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours
> 
> Since you went away
> 
>  
> 
> It's hard enough just passing the time
> 
> When I can't seem to get you off my mind
> 
> And where is the good in goodbye?
> 
> Tell me why, tell me why
> 
>  
> 
> It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours
> 
> Since you went away
> 
> I miss you so much and I don't know what to say
> 
> I should be over you
> 
> I should know better but it's just not the case
> 
> It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours
> 
> Since you went away


	2. 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours

Mark found himself awake in the middle of the night. Unable to fall asleep again even though his body was tired but his mind can't seem to shut down. He was thinking about Jackson. He was thinking about the times that they had shared. He found himself crying himself to sleep more than once for the last 6 months since they broke up. He couldn’t help it. The tears seems to flow freely whenever he thinks about Jackson. Mark found himself calling out to Jackson whenever he had nightmares or whenever he needed something. It was as if his subconscious mind was still hung up on Jackson, which he was sure that he himself was still very hung up on him. It hurts when he realizes that he was now alone on his bed. At times like this, he couldn’t help but wonder if Jackson does the same thing too.

 

He wasn’t sure what happened between them until they walked away from each other. All he remembered was that they were suddenly always fighting with each other over the most trivial things. The making up was getting less and less. Nights spending in the office or over office things was increasing until 6 months ago. 6 months ago, they both snapped. Things was being said and both didn’t want to back down for once. It was as if whatever that had been bothering them finally spilled over. 

  
  
  
  


Jackson lied awake at night reminiscing about their time together. He was lying down on their bed in their house. It was no longer a home to Jackson ever since Mark walked out the door. To him, Mark was home to him. It didn’t matter where they were, he always felt at home with Mark. He was lying down in their bed, remembering every single thing they did there including the first time they made love in this house on their bed. He remembered every line, every contour of Mark’s beautiful face. Every sound, whimpers, moans that Mark made. 

 

He remembered the way Mark would look at him as if he was the only one in the world. He remembered staring at Mark when he slept after a tiring night of lovemaking or from work. He remembered how at peace he looked lying on his arm, head on his chest. How his arms would fit nicely around his waist. How every curve and angle of their body fits with each other. How their lips fit perfectly when they kiss. He remembered how Mark smells like. How it always reminded him of a rainy day. It was as if they were a piece of puzzle, separated at birth, reunited in love. 

 

He couldn’t help but feel like he was going crazy cause he could feel how Mark’s lips felt against his. How smooth and soft when he allows his tongue to run over them. How it would elicit the sweetest sound from Mark when he gently nibbles them. But alas, it was only a dream. A dream which he doesn’t want to wake up to. A dream that felt like a joke by the universe to taunt him what he had lost.

  
  
  
  


It had been 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours since they broke up.

  
  
  
  


Jackson wonders if Mark still ask about him with their mutual friends. They had been together for so long, their different group of friends eventually became a bigger group of friends. It felt so natural for them to bring them together, though they are still closer to their initial group of friends. The difference is that they now hang out with them separately. Even though their friends felt like they were making a mistake but there was nothing that they could do to fix things if both of them was being stubborn about it. They only hope that they would both come around.

 

Jackson couldn’t help but wished it was Mark calling him whenever he hears his phone ringing. It didn’t matter if it was his handphone or his office phone or the house phone, in his mind, he always wished it was Mark calling him. Even though he felt like he was the only one feeling like this, he couldn’t help but wonder if Mark feels the same way. He couldn’t help to wonder if Mark wishes it was him calling him whenever he hears his phone ringing. But that was all he could do, wonder and wishing.

 

Sometimes Mark wonders does Jackson still feels the same. Wondering if the 6 months apart had made his change his feelings towards him. For Mark, the last 6 months didn’t change what he felt about Jackson. It was doing the opposite. It was amplifying his feelings towards Jackson. It was as if Father Time was playing a trick on him. Instead of the words, ‘Time will heal all pain’, it seems like Father Time was trying to tell him, ‘You will learn to live with it in Time’. It being the hurt, the pain, the love or whatever is it he was trying not to feel at the moment. Mark couldn’t help but miss Jackson. He missed everything about him. He couldn’t help but wonder about him. Wondering if he was well. Wondering if he was taking good care of his health. Wondering, wondering and just wondering. It all felt like a cruel joke.

  
  
  
  


It was hard enough for Mark and Jackson to go through their days as it is. But it was even harder that every time when they’re not busy with work, their mind wanders back to the other. They thought when things ended, whatever that they were feeling would finally disappear but doesn’t seem to be the case. It seems like it the more time passes, the more they couldn’t forget about the other. So where was the good in goodbye? Isn’t it when you say goodbye, everything would be left behind and be forgotten? Isn’t goodbye suppose to be saying bye to all the good things or in a good way? Why don’t they say”badbye” instead if it leaves you feeling bad about everything?

  
  
  
  


It has been 6 months, 8 days and 12 hours since Jackson and Mark broke up. 

  
  
  
  


Mark didn’t know why did he went back to that particular spot at the beach. It was a secluded part where nobody knows except him and…... Jackson. It was their spot. They found it while they were exploring that beach together. Ever since then, whenever they go to the beach, they would always go to that spot. They spent countless of hours there. Just doing nothing or just exploring each other’s mind and body. Today, ever since they broke up, Mark brave himself to go to their spot, again. He missed Jackson. He missed everything about him. 

 

So, Mark went back to their spot because he was remembering the good times they had together at that particular spot and every other good times that they spent over the years. He knew that he should be over Jackson by now but that was never the case. He was irrevocably in love with Jackson and that was something he was going to live with whether he was still together with him or not. He knew that he had given his all to the him. Something that he never thought he would do but Jackson had a way to make you fall in love with him. It was the way he loves the people around him. It shows in the way he speaks and the way he acts. It shows in the way he treat the people around him. It was in the way he looks at people. You could see and feel his sincerity. When Mark was with him, he felt like he was Jackson’s world. But now, he knew he wouldn’t be anymore. That breaks his heart more than anything. 

 

Mark just sat there, arms around his knees. Just sitting there, looking out to the sea under the night sky. Tears running down his face, reminiscing and wishing that he could just hold Jackson one more time. He really really missed him.

 

Jackson was missing Mark. He felt like he was going crazy. He missed everything about Mark. He not only missed the way he looks. He missed him calmness. He even missed his silence. It never bothered him. It was one thing that he cherish a lot. Mark was his total opposite. He was the yin to his yang. His black to his white. They were as different as day and night but one cannot exist without the other. He tried to forget him. He tried to keep his mind busy. He tried to make his body tired. He did everything he could think of but when he lies down to sleep, his mind keeps him awake. His mind always goes back to Mark. There was always somebody voicing their interest in him but he couldn’t bring himself to move on. It was as if he doesn’t want to move on from Mark. He knew that he could never get over Mark, not so soon.

 

That was why he decided to go their spot at the beach. It was the only place he knew that he could be alone and the only place that he could actually sleep. He didn’t know why but that was the only place that he could fall asleep. He didn’t want to spend another sleepless night, lying awake thinking about Mark and the times they had together. He didn’t want to spend another sleepless night wondering what happened between them. He didn’t want to spend another sleepless night regretting not asking Mark to stay. He didn’t want to spend another sleepless night regretting walking away from the love of his life.

 

He brought along with him, as usual, a mat and a thick blanket. He knew that that spot was secluded and nobody knew where it was except him and…... Mark. The last person that he didn’t thought he would see. Especially since it has been 6 months, 8 days and 12 hours since he had last seen him. He still look as beautiful as he did always. But tonight, he was there huddling by himself looking over the sea in their spot. Jackson wasn’t sure if he should go there but he missed him. Oh how he missed him. Jackson just stood there staring at Mark staring at the sea. He was contemplating whether to talk to him or not. He craved for his touch. He craved everything about Mark. But he wasn’t sure if he still had that privilege after what happened between them.

 

Jackson slowly walked towards Mark. He could see that he was shivering as it was getting quite cold at night. He remembered that Mark was never good with cold weathers. He slowly drape the blanket over his shoulders. Mark jumped as he was surprised that someone else was there. But he didn’t have to turn to know who was there. There was only one person in the world would know this place and Mark couldn’t bring himself to turn around. He knew that if he did, he wouldn’t know what to do. He kept still. Trying to calm his erratic heart. He tried to take a deep breath but he felt it caught up in his throat. He closed his eyes and waited. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. He just didn’t know what to do.

 

Jackson saw that Mark was having an internal battle with himself cause he knew he was having an internal battle with himself. But seeing Mark there, in person, in their special place, Jackson knew that he wouldn’t let him go again. He knew that he was worth fighting for. He was worth all the sacrifices that was needed. He dared himself to wrap his arms around Mark and just held him. Daring himself to nuzzle his neck and just stayed there. Hoping that Mark wouldn’t push him away. Hoping that Mark was feeling the same way as he was. Jackson was just hoping. He felt Mark tensed up but slowly, he could feel the tension in his body leaving. He could feel his body slowly melting into his embrace. He could feel him calming down.

 

“I miss you,” whispered Jackson, tears running down his face. He could hear Mark breaking down and he held him tighter. Mark turned around and held Jackson’s face. The face that he had been missing. 

“I miss you too.”

Jackson could see his tears stain cheeks and moves in closer until he was a breath away from Mark. When he saw that Mark wasn’t moving away and closed his eyes. Jackson went closer until his lips touches Mark’s. He felt Mark responding to his lips and he finally lets his hands to hold his face, caressing it gently while kissing him. They finally pulled away breathlessly. Panting softly. Resting forehead against forehead. Jackson spread the mat on the sand and Mark pulled the blanket around him and Jackson, with Jackson hugging him from the back. There they were, at the spot where only two of them knew. At their place. They didn’t say anything. Just holding each other knowing that whatever that needed to be said can wait. For now, they will cherish each other and just be with each other. They knew that they were going to be okay and they could fix whatever that had happened between them.


End file.
